Corazón de Hielo ·Sasusaku·
by ShizuNight
Summary: Dolía. Aunque había pasado tres años, el dolor de su partida seguía presente en ella. —Uchiha... Esto será interesante —/ —¿Asesinarme? Eres una ilusa—. Sakura nunca supo la razón de su abandono pero luego de algunos altercados, su hilo rojo del destino vuelve a unirse aunque... —Sasuke Uchiha tiene pena de muerte—. [AU] [Por un mundo con más Sasusaku] [Romance/Misterio/Crimen]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo AU, Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar y hostil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Juntos para toda la vida"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pensando en ti...  
puedo ver el matiz,  
y el reflejo de mi de depresión  
puedo ver el perfil  
del fantasma que hay en mi interior  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
qué habrá detrás de ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Corazón de Hielo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lugar: Departamentos Shukaku Hora: 1:30 pm Fecha: 16 de Octubre del 2013**_

—Sasuke— lo llamó desesperada — No me dejes… yo… — pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus opacos orbes jade.

El pelinegro gruñó mientras desviaba la mirada. Había tomado una decisión y nadie lograría cambiar su opinión, ni siquiera ella.

—Me tengo que ir— se deshizo de su agarre — No hagas esto más difícil — abrió la puerta de su antiguo departamento, recogió su maleta y emprendió su marcha.

Apretó los puños al escuchar los gritos de su antigua novia. Ella sufría por su maldita culpa y aquello dolía.

 _Corazón de hielo._ Ahora ese apodo encajaba perfectamente en su perfil.

Uchiha Sasuke era alguien frío e insensible, eso solían decir sus compañeros de Universidad. Aunque a él no le molestaban esos estúpidos apodos, había alguien que lo defendía incluso con su propia vida.

Haruno Sakura, una tonta pelirosa que lo acosaba cada día. A pesar de que al principio esa mujer llegó a ser una verdadera molestia, logró lo que nadie jamás había logrado.

 _Valga la redundancia._

El frío corazón del hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, fue cautivado por la única hija de los panaderos Haruno.

" _Nunca me alejaré de ti" "Sasuke-kun ¿te gusto?" "Acepto ser tu novia" "Sasuke ¿me abandonarás?"_

Maldición. Se sentía como el desgraciado más grande del mundo.

Su intención no era hacerla sufrir. Si él permanecía a su lado, sólo le traería dolor.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

 **[…]**

 _ **Lugar: Departamentos Matatabi Hora: 3:25 pm Fecha: 15 de Octubre del 2016**_

Cepilló por décima vez su cabello, estaba nerviosa. Su cita estaba a punto de llegar y si era sincera, no se sentía lista para empezar una relación formal.

Lanzó un suspiro al recordar que día era mañana.

 _16 de Octubre._

¡Joder! Ya eran 3 años desde que Sasuke la dejó. Esa herida seguía abierta y realmente dolía. Dolía mucho.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos tontos pensamientos. No valía la pena seguir recordándolo sabiendo que aquello le causaba dolor.

El timbre sonó, casi cae al bajar rápidamente por las escaleras. Aspiró profundo y abrió la puerta.

Detrás de ésta, se podía divisar a un chico de cabellera blanca y cautivadores ojos violetas. Una sonrisa amable se formó en el rostro de su cita.

—Estás hermosa — la alagó Suigetsu.

—Gracias — murmuró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Ninguno continúo hablando. En silencio se dirigieron al lugar acordado. Hoy era un día especial.

Si Hozuki Suigetsu tenía suerte, la belleza pelirosa aceptaría ser su prometida.

 **[…]**

 _ **Lugar: Departamento Policial Hora: 3:27 pm Fecha: 15 de Octubre del 2016**_

 **· Ficha Delictiva·**

 **Nombre:** Sasuke.

 **Apellido:** Uchiha.

 **Estatura:** 1.83 m.

 **Peso:** 52,2 kg.

 **Tipo de Sangre:** AB

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 23 de Julio.

 **Descripción física:** Tez blanca, Cabellera oscura, ojos negros.

 **Crímenes cometidos:** Asaltos, Incendios, Asesinato y Tráfico.

—Vaya…— la pelirroja releyó nuevamente el documento — Uchiha Sasuke… Esto se pone interesante.

Una sonrisa tétrica se formó en sus labios. El caso que le asignaron no era tarea fácil y aquello le fascinaba, al fin tendría algo de acción verdadera.

El juego había empezado. Entre la maldad y el bien ¿Quién ganaría?

Karin Uzumaki no podía asegurar una victoria inmediata, pero de que ese asqueroso hombre caería bajo rejas estaba totalmente decidido.

Nadie ganaría ante la líder del escuadrón Bijū.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Y ese es el momento en el que te das cuenta de que para este 2017 te aventuras a escribir un fic Sasusaku.

Primero antes que todo ¡Feliz año nuevo! Atrasado, lo sé. Lo sé.

¿Nuevo proyecto? Pues obvio. Como verán – ya se habrán dado cuenta- por lo natural siempre me dedico a escribir fic's Naruhina, Suikarin y últimamente ToneShion (En la categoría de Naruto).

En fin, para este año se me ocurrió un nuevo proyecto que llegó de manera fugaz a mi mente. Un _Sasuke x Sakura._ Extraño en mi persona pero ya qué.

No les garantizo una actualización de lo más extensa y rápida. Como verán, mis vacaciones se acaban y entraré nuevamente a estudiar y mi meta es obtener –nuevamente- el primer lugar en récord académico.

Sobre las parejas oficiales del fic, supongo que son obvias. ¡Nunca dejaré al cara de pez de Suigetsu con mi Cerezo! Ella es de Sasuke y Suigetsu es de la pelirroja explosiva y bipolar.

¿Ya lo suponían? Creo que sí. Soy demasiado predecible.

Sobre mi precioso Naruhina, tal vez se incluya aunque no actuará como principal. ¿ToneShion? Creo que no aunque puede que en el trayecto de la historia encuentre un lugar en donde añadirlos.

Sobre la temática y el desarrollo. Tengo la meta de que la trama sea de suspenso y no irme tanto por lo cliché de que Sakura es la policía que lo cambia y viven un romance prohibido. Eso no me va en estos momentos.

Espero que la idea les haya agradado y si son tan amables, me podrían dejar un pequeño Review para saber sus opiniones. No me enfadaré si dicen que no les agradó, ya que las Críticas pueden ser Negativas o Positivas, eso no les quita su valor.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco por leer este intento de historia ¿misteriosa?

El capítulo uno ya lo tengo en mente y puede que lo suba pronto. Todo depende de la aceptación del fic.

 **· · ShizuNight**


End file.
